


jumper cables of love

by your_bus_driver



Series: psych fics because why not [3]
Category: Psych
Genre: Comfort, Hugging, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all around cuteness, and then shawn ruins it, blusing, jumper cables of love, stressed lassie, they're not really a couple but they're close to it, tired lassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bus_driver/pseuds/your_bus_driver
Summary: lassie is tired and shawn recharges him with the jumper cables of love***“This is just a hug,” Lassie said, closing his eyes.“But it’s working, right?” Shawn said quietly, close to his ear. He could feel it when Lassie shivered.“I guess.”





	jumper cables of love

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't really go along with any of the other fics in this series. it could be before the first two. all of them are oneshots but some of them kinda fit together.

“Hey, Lassie. You’re looking down in the dumps.” The detective had his head in his hands, looking haggard and scruffy. Shawn quickly ran through all the conversations he heard as he walked over, but it didn’t seem like anything too stressful was going down.”Did someone take your parking space again?” 

“I got here before you, so no. And stop doing that. The motorcycle parking is even closer to the building to my spot.” Lassie glared at him with bloodshot eyes. 

“I know, but then you know I’m here. I like to think of it as a warning.” 

“I don’t have enough energy to make you leave, so I’m going to ask you kindly. Will you leave me alone?” He said, with a little bite. 

“Well, I could but I was going to offer to help. I have a sure fire cure for the sad-sackiness.” Shawn said, walking around Lassie’s desk. Lassie kept his eyes on the case file. “I call them emotional jumper cables.” 

He felt Lassie tense up as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, squeezing tight. His face was in his neck and he rubbed his thumb on his shoulder until he felt him loosen up. Lassie must be really tired if he wasn’t even trying to get away. 

“This is just a hug,” Lassie said, closing his eyes. 

“But it’s working, right?” Shawn said quietly, close to his ear. He could feel it when Lassie shivered. 

“I guess,” Lassie conceded. Shawn smiled and tightened his hug. 

He heard footsteps and before he knew it Juliet was there.

“Carlton, are you okay?” She said, looking at them both with concern and a healthy dose of shock. 

Lassie, flustered, tried to move away from the slouched hug but Shawn didn’t let him, holding tight and resting his chin on top of Lassie’s head. 

“Hey, Jules.” He smiled, not moving an inch, even as Lassie tried to shake him off. “I’m just recharging Lassie’s aura. He was getting a little muddy around the edges, running a little low on the good stuff. You want to get in on this? It’s a very therapeutic process.” 

“I think I’ll take a rain check.” Jules smiled, and then looked down at Lassie. “Do you have that statement from the missing persons case?” 

“Yeah, here,” Lassie said, passing the file he had been staring at when he walked up. He quickly scanned it as it was passed over. 

Jules closed the distance, when Lassie couldn’t reach across his desk. “Thanks. I’ll bring it back when I’m done.” 

“Take your time.” Lassie sighed. 

“Bye, Jules. See you later!” He took his head off of Lassie’s head, and brought it back down to his shoulder. 

“Are you feeling any better?” He murmured quietly. Lassie was a lot pinker than he was when he got here, Shawn noted happily. 

“Yeah, thanks.” He shrugged. He must be really tired. Or he'd entered a parallel universe.

“Anytime,” Shawn squeezed him one more time before unraveling himself, and dramatically fell to the floor and started convulsing. 

“Spencer, are you okay?” Lassie, who was up and out of his chair in seconds, sounded wide awake now. 

“I’m… I’m...” Shawn twitched a little, and settled.

Lassie knelt down beside him. “You’re what?” 

“I’m having a vision.” Shawn said breathlessly, staring up at the ceiling. “Kaitlyn Jacobs isn’t missing. She’s dead.” 

“For the love of god,” Lassie said standing up, and dusting off his pants. “Someone get O’Hara. I’m not dealing with this.” 

“See you later, Lassie.” Shawn called after him as he strode away, full of energy and spite. 

One visit and he’d gotten a hug and a case out of it. He knew there was a reason he showed up today.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments give me joy!


End file.
